Anteseden
by Chocochino
Summary: Canon KKC, dark!adult!Karin, warning inside. Karin hanya ingin mendaur ulang sampah yang orang panggil sebagai anaknya itu untuk fungsi yang lebih mulia. Mengembalikan Kazune ke dalam pelukannya. Namun Jam Kronos telah lenyap dibawa oleh onggokan daging tak berguna itu. For Mother's Day 2012


**an·te·se·den** /antésédén/ _n_ **1** hal ihwal yg terjadi dahulu (terutama tt riwayat hidup atau masa lampau seseorang); **2** _Ling_ informasi dl ingatan atau konteks yg ditunjukkan oleh suatu ungkapan, msl dl kalimat _anaknya berapa?, _bentuk_ -nya_ menunjuk anteseden tertentu; **3** _Ling_ unsur terdahulu yg ditunjuk oleh ungkapan dl suatu klausa atau kalimat, msl_ Ani cantik, tetapi kelakuannya jelek,_ bentuk _-nya_ menunjuk anteseden _Ani_

* * *

**Anteseden**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Chocochino

OOC, Indonesian, one-shot, darkfic, third-person-POV, Karin-centered, angst failed, ficlet, canon KKC, full dialogue, Romance/Angst/Tragedy/Family/Drama/Fantasy RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**First fic** from **Chocochino**for **Mother's Day 2012**

* * *

.

.

Kujyou Karin tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Takdirlah yang bersalah.

Ibu satu anak itu telah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri nasib pahit yang menimpa sahabat-sahabatnya setelah kegagalan mereka dalam melawan sang musuh abadi, Karasuma Kirihika. Michiru gugur dalam pertempuran, Jin kehilangan seluruh memorinya, sementara ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Namun yang paling pahit baginya adalah melihat bagaimana suaminya tercinta, Kujyou Kazune, memiliki kondisi kesehatan yang terus memburuk setiap detiknya sampai akhirnya pemilik rambut pirang itu tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Begitu memilukan hati untuk menyaksikan kematian orang yang dicintainya secara perlahan tanpa kemampuan apapun untuk setidaknya meringankan semua itu.

Karin berharap ia belajar lebih rajin saat masih sekolah dahulu dan menjadi orang yang cukup pintar untuk bekerja bersama Kazune, sehingga setidaknya ia bisa memperbaiki semua keadaan yang buruk ini atau mengetahui secara rinci apa yang terjadi pada ketiga sahabatnya, para dewa yang terhormat. Wanita yang selalu setia dengan kedua kuncir kudanya itu merasa tidak berdaya seketika, karena sampai kapan pun ia takkan pernah mau melepaskan sang Uranus yang selalu ada di dekat Venus yang kini tak lagi berdaya setelah kehilangan perasaan cintanya.

Kujyou Karin tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Takdirlah yang bersalah.

* * *

.

.

Ibu satu anak itu terus merasa dihantui oleh lampau, realita, dan futur sepanjang detik dalam kehidupannya yang tersisa. Mereka tidak mau berhenti berputar, bahkan saat tubuhnya memberontak minta istirahat dari pekerjaan melelahkannya untuk menyibukkan diri.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengenang lampau yang begitu indah, di mana kehidupannya sebagai istri tercinta dari seorang ilmuwan yang sangat hebat dan ibu dari seorang putra yang sangat lucu masih bisa terbilang normal.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti membohongi kenyataan kalau semua impian indahnya sebagai seorang wanita dewasa sudah hancur berantakan bersamaan dengan kekuatan dewa-dewi yang menyebalkan ini. Baru sekarang ia mengerti, mengapa dulu Kazune ingin menolak kekuatan Dewa Apollo yang dimilikinya.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan futur yang menyangkut tentang dirinya dan Suzune kecil. Anaknya itu masih terlalu dini untuk mengerti bahwa ia tak lagi memiliki figur seorang ayah yang sangat ia perlukan dalam usia seperti ini, hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat alasan penuh kebohongan yang menegaskan kalau ayahnya sudah pergi bersama wanita lain.

Andai Kazune hanya sekedar bermain wanita di belakangnya, mungkin hati Karin tidak akan hancur seperti bubuk kasar, hanya kepingan yang masih bisa disusun olehnya. Atau andai Suzune mengerti, wanita lain yang ibunya maksudkan adalah malaikat kematian.

* * *

.

.

Kujyou Karin tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Takdirlah yang bersalah.

Ibu satu anak itu hanya menginginkan suaminya kembali. Rasanya sulit untuk terbangun di pagi hari dan sadar bahwa suaminya sudah tidak ada, yang tersisa hanyalah seonggok daging hidup dengan bentuk yang nyaris menyerupai pasangan hidupnya. Sebagian pula.

Mengapa yang ia miliki sekarang hanyalah salinan yang tak sempurna? Yang Karin butuhkan adalah sosok yang asli dan hidup dengan normal, bukan harapan palsu yang tercermin dalam mata yang bahkan tidak bisa menunjukkan ketenangan seperti yang selalu membuatnya bertahan hidup. Karin membutuhkan suaminya di tempat seperti kehidupan mereka yang dulu, bukan hanya sekedar anaknya yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa menggantikan ruang kosong dalam hidupnya.

Anak itu—benda tidak berguna itu—hanyalah hasil fertilisasi yang bisa ia matikan dan buang di tempat sampah saat masih belum ada artinya. Ia bisa saja menukarkan napas yang menumpang sia-sia dalam paru-paru Suzune untuk mendapatkan kembali suaminya yang lebih berharga—itu adalah makhluk hidup yang asli, bukan sekedar salinan belaka—dan lagipula ia masih bisa berusaha untuk membuat benda yang seperti itu lagi bersama dengan suaminya.

Mengingat bahwa sampah tak berharga itu hanya bisa menyakiti hatinya, Karin tak berniat untuk melirik ke arah mata yang tak bisa memancarkan ketenangan dan cinta yang meluap-luap itu, ia tidak bisa menatap ke arah dua bola mata dengan iris hijau yang jelas-jelas disalin dari matanya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

Kujyou Karin tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Takdirlah yang bersalah.

Ibu satu anak itu tidak secerdas suaminya, semua orang yang mengenalnya tahu akan hal tersebut. Namun setidaknya, ia masih bisa menguasai cara kerja Jam Kronos yang menjadi bagian terpenting dalam kekuatan Dewi Cinta yang ia pinjam dengan bantuan suaminya.

Jika Karin bisa mengoperasikan Jam Kronos dengan baik, pikirnya, mungkin ia dapat mengubah masa lalu dan akhirnya mampu mengembalikan Kazune seutuhnya. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan kembali ke masa lalu begitu saja. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah membenahi semuanya dari awal, mungkin dari saat mereka semua masih muda dan keluarga Karasuma yang tersisa saat itu masih utuh dan semua perasaan luka Karasuma Himeka tidak menimbulkan masalah dalam hidup mereka. Jika memang harus dari awal, ia tidak bisa begitu saja menunjukkan dirinya kepada Karin di masa lalu dan mengacaukan urutan jalannya waktu.

Jika ia ingin mengembalikan Kazune, mau tak mau dirinya harus menjadi sedikit lebih pintar dalam menyusun rencana.

Mungkin ia bisa memakai Suzune untuk memberitahukan garis besar hal-hal yang perlu diperbaiki di masa lalu. Sampah yang sekarang sedang ia daur ulang itu setidaknya bisa berguna sekarang. Ya, Karin bisa mengirimkan Suzune ke masa lalu. Jika rencana ini pada akhirnya mencapai kegagalan, setidaknya di rumahnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengingatkan dirinya terhadap kepahitan yang takdir hadiahkan padanya.

Jadi dengan kasih sayang penuh kepalsuan, wanita itu mulai membujuk anaknya untuk melakukan apa yang ia mau. Pergi ke masa lalu dengan mempertaruhkan seluruh nyawanya demi mewujudkan kasih kepada ibunya dengan mengembalikan harta milik sang bunda yang paling berharga. Dengan perencanaan matang, semuanya akan berjalan dengan sempurna.

Dalam detik-detik terakhir sebelum Suzune pergi, akhirnya Karin berani melirik ke arah dua bola mata dengan iris kehijauan yang sama persis dengan miliknya, memancarkan cinta kasih dari seorang anak yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan dari Kazune dan ucapan selamat tinggal untuk sementara. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah, mengapa membuang sampah yang didaur ulang saja bisa mengakibatkan emosi yang sedemikian campur aduk aneh seperti ini?

Perlahan lirikan berubah menjadi tatapan, dan tatapan berubah menjadi lapisan air mata.

* * *

.

.

Kujyou Karin tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Takdirlah yang bersalah.

Ibu satu anak itu melepas kedua karet rambut yang membentuk kunciran rambutnya. Rambut yang dikuncir dua menunjukkan keceriaan yang tidak berhenti. Ah, gaya rambutnya yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak mewakili isi hatinya.

Wanita itu mulai menyisir rambutnya sampai rapi dan kembali mengusap bekas tangisan yang masih menempel di dekat kedua iris klorofilnya. Di dekat cermin ada foto keluarga yang lengkap—dirinya, Kujyou Karin, berdiri sambil menggendong anaknya, Kujyou Suzune, tepat di samping sang suami tercinta, Kujyou Kazune, tersenyum bahagia di depan kamera sampai nyaris bersorak gembira.

Andai ia bisa memutar waktu untuk setidaknya menahan keegoisannya, sehingga setidaknya peninggalan terakhir dari Kazune masih berkeliaran dalam rumahnya yang terlalu sepi. Kini tidak ada lagi jejak hidup dari sang ilmuwan yang berhasil merebut hatinya, bahkan tidak ada lagi Jam Kronos untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Ada satu kalimat yang selalu bergema dalam pemikirannya setiap kali ia terbangun oleh pantulan cahaya matahari pagi. Doa kecil yang ia panjatkan sepanjang waktu, kepada dia yang mungkin tidak bisa ia harapkan, untuk hal yang mungkin tidak bisa ia pastikan.

_/ Kazune-kun, tolong jaga Suzune ... /_

***TAMAT!***

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **#PrayForSuzune semoga dia selamat di masa lalu (ceritanya author nggak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu haha)

Hai. Ini Chocochino, cewek genki-dandere super bandel yang telah menyampahi PM author KK sekalian dengan promo soal IFA 2012 tak bermutu itu, padahal sendirinya nggak pernah main-main ke sana #ditimpuk. Yah, sekarang sih aku udah main ke sini yaw. Terima kasih untuk membaca. Dan sedikit promosi, link nominasi sudah dibuka sampai akhir November di  (slash)nominasiifa12 dan dipersilakan untuk mengisi :) sekali-kali kita tunjukkan pada dunia, fandom KKI penghuninya keren-keren! Ye gak? (sendirinya baru dateng woy #plak)

Fanfic ini memang dibuat dalam waktu semalam, jadinya pendek bin abal bin kepanjangan A/N begini hiksu :( maafkan daku yah. Mendadak aja pengen ikutan Mother's Day 2012 - infonya ada di Infantrum kok. Semoga kalian bisa menyukai ini. Review dan concrit sangat terbuka, tapi jangan asal flame yo!

Dream out Loud! =)


End file.
